


Another Soulmate au

by BrightsideDoll



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: High School, James is a Dork, M/M, Multi, Short Story, Sick James, Soulmate AU, angelica schuyler is the mom friend, jeffmads - Freeform, like two or three chapters, non binary lafayette (later), non binary peggy, supportive friend angelica schuyler, thomas and alex need to chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightsideDoll/pseuds/BrightsideDoll
Summary: My mother would always tell me the story of when her tattoo appeared on her wrist, the outline of the cresent moon I know so well from staring at it so often. She would tell me the story then tuck me into bed and kiss my forehead, she’d turn off my light and tell me she loves me and not to let the bedbugs bite.A world in which when you meet your soulmate two matching tattoos appears/





	

My mother would always tell me the story of when her tattoo appeared on her wrist, the outline of the cresent moon I know so well from staring at it so often. She would tell me the story then tuck me into bed and kiss my forehead, she’d turn off my light and tell me she loves me and not to let the bedbugs bite. 

I was always tracing the spot on the wrist that my mother’s tattoo was, it’s common for your mark to appear where your mother’s is, it’s said that less than one percent of the world has their marks somewhere else. In class I always got distracted by staring at my mark, in report cards teachers always said I seemed off in my own world, some worded it nicely, some not so much. 

Then i started to get sick, I was constantly getting different infections, colds, flus, everything in the book, I soon forgot about daydreaming about my future soulmate. After all, I was constantly in bed or at the hospital. I missed enough school that my mom finally pulled me out of public school and started to homeschool me. I finally convinced her to let me go back to school for senior year. So here I am, I left part way through freshmen year and I haven’t seen some of this people since middle school. 

 

I walk into the school, after insisting that I was fine to my mother, who wanted to come in with me. I walked to the office and got my schedule and everything I needed due to my illnesses, like notes to give to my teachers. I find my locker and put my “Is that the James Madison!” I hear a familiar voice yell, I look up and see Angelica Schuyler rushing up to me “Angelica!” I shout as she pulls me into a bear like hug, I hug her back. It’s nice to be around someone familiar “it’s been so long I’ve missed you so much!” She cries out as she lets go and holds me at arms length “I know, finally got mom to let me come back for senior year” I explain, she gives me a giant smile “well you have a lot to catch up on, so what is your class before lunch?” She asks, grabbing my schedule from me “okay, I’ll pick you up from class and we are going to lunch with all of the gang” she instructs, walking me to my first class and chatting the whole time. 

She leaves me at the door and I walk into the class, it’s a creative writing class, I sit in the front of the class, excited to actually be back at school. The teacher walks in and I hand her my notes, she smiles “well James, glad to have you back. I’m Ms. Livingston, if you need anything don’t be afraid to talk to me” she says, smiling and i return the smile “I’ll remember that, thank you” I tell her, going back to my seat. 

I sit down and a man with curly hair sits next to me, I get a little nervous, it’s been awhile since i’ve been around so many people, especially all around my age.   
~Time skip~

I walk out of my English class and Angelica swoops in, grabbing my arm and pulling me down a hallway “okay so it’s the first day back so usually our friend, Lafayette, he’s from France, buys some pizzas, I know it’s totally extra but he has money and loves pizza” Angelica explains, “sounds great” I say weakly, she stops and looks at me. “Are you okay?” She asks, concern filling her eyes “yeah, it’s just… tiring” I tell her, smiling softly, she returns the grin and pulls me down a few flight of stairs. We go into an empty classroom and I see a big group of people sitting around with some desks together. 

“Ladies and gentlemen and pals welcome Mr. James Madison back to Rochambeau High School after a few years of absence!” Angelica says, I blush, waving at everyone, noticing a few people from my classes, including the guy who sat next to me in creative writing. 

Lunch goes well, I’m mostly silent but it’s fine because I’m also super tired. I’m introduced to everyone there, of course there is Angelica, then there is her sister Eliza, and her sibling Peggy, then there is Lafayette and his boyfriend Hercules, he showed me his soulmate sign, it’s a little feather on the back of his neck, it’s beautiful, and then finally John Laurens (from my creative writing class). Everyone was super kind and fun to hang out with. 

I kind of trudge through my last two classes, debate was okay, some people were missing though, apparently there was a debate club and they were off on some trip so I guess they were doing something with that instead. 

)*next day*(

I go into debate class, feeling better than yesterday I guess, but I feel a little scratch in my throat, hopefully it stays a little scratch. I sit down in an empty seat near the back and look up when I hear some loud noises coming into the classroom, two guys. One with long brown hair, he’s short, probably around my height, which is also very short, but he seems intense, the other one is tall and fuck he is handsome. I feel a little burning on my side and I furrow my brows. 

I go up to the teacher and ask to be excused quickly, he lets me, probably thinking it’s to do with my illness. I go into the bathroom and lift my shirt, my eyes widen a large splash of colours on my side, it’s… huge and it’s not on my wrist? I panic, grabbing my phone and texting Angelica “I need your help!! Sos!!” I send and she replies with a “???” “boys bathroom, 3rd floor, soulmate???” i text back. A minute later she bursts in and gasps when she sees me holding up my shirt. “Wow it’s… huge and…. Very colourful” she says, almost breathless.

“It’s not on my wrist, my mom’s… it’s on her wrist and I….” i don’t know what to say “who is it?” She asks “I don’t know, I was just minding my own business and two guys who were arguing came into debate and-” “one of them really short and firey and the other really tall and kinda cute?” Angelica asks, i nod my head frantically “holy shit Thomas Jefferson?!” Angelica says, laughing after. I quickly grow concerned “Angelica this is a really big deal for me please!” I whine, she nods, calming down quickly. 

“Well you gotta get to class, so at least try to pay attention and don’t think about it and I’ll be here for you when you leave debate, don’t worry” Angelica says, grabbing my arms and looking at me in the eyes, I nod slowly, giving a small smile “okay, let’s get back to class” she says, her eyes twinkling as she leads me back to class. 

I walk in, awkwardly smile at the teacher who gives me a sympathetic look, I sit down at my desk, I feel so tense., class gets started and i can’t help but stare at the two men who haven’t yet to stop arguing, Angelica didn’t tell me which was Thomas Jefferson. Literal mystery man. Neither of them seem deterred? 

Class ends after what feels like hours, I rush out and run straight into John Laurens “John!” I cry out, he seems surprised “James, I didn’t know you were in debate” John says, I shrug “yeah, pretty wild” I comment, smiling awkwardly, Angelica runs up to me “ah John! Come to steal away Alexander?” She asks, he smiles awkwardly “yeah…” he says. 

Suddenly the short intense guy from earlier comes up to us, kissing John right on the lips and I suddenly start to look around for the other guy “where was the guy you were arguing with?” I ask the man, he looks at me weirdly “TJeff? Master douchebag of the world?” He asks and I feel worry surge through me, “douchebag?” I ask weakly, looking at Angelica who starts to shake her head “Alex only says that cause they are both argumentative, seriously Alex where did Thomas go?” Angelica asks, her hand on my back reassuringly “talking with Mr. Washington last I saw…” He says. 

Angelica grabs my arm and pulls me into the classroom “oh Thomas!” She says in a sing song voice, he looks up at us and looks down at me, I feel myself blush under his stare “Angelica, and friend…” He drawls, a southern accent apparent in his voice “hi” I squeak and from his reaction I think his mark appears. My mark burns again and I furrow my brows, lifting up my shirt and seeing it change from abstract bright colours into the shape of a flower. I look up and see Thomas Jefferson, looking at his arm and my side, his eyes widening before suddenly taking off.


End file.
